Beach Time, GX Style!
by Xascul
Summary: The GX guys take some time off from dueling and head to the beach. What antics are going to take place? How will Jaden react to see his beloved Yubel in a bikini? Read on and find out! Features a bit of JadenxYubel and SyrusxDMG.


Hey everyone, Xascul here again, this time I bring you a fun one-shot of the GX guys when they go to the beach. It's sort of my way of making fun of all the various anime and manga I have watched and read. I read that many people wanted to see a sequel of what I feel is my most successful fic, 'The King and His Protector' so you can think of this as a sort of sequel to that story. With that out of the way, let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters.

* * *

Beach Time, GX Style!

On a bright, sunny day, a group of teenagers can be seen walking to the beach on the ocean side of Domino City. Domino City was famous as being home to some of the best duelists around. Yugi Moto, also known as the King of Games, Seto Kaiba, owner and majority shareholder of KaibaCorp, Joey Wheeler, long time friend of Yugi, and many others. It was also the site of the start of the Battle City Tournament which was organized by Kaiba, and since became a must see for future duelists. Many of the spots of famous duels like the tag team duel between Yugi and Kaiba versus the two Masked Rare Hunters, the different plazas, and the seaside port where Joey and Yugi dueled have all became 'pilgrimage' spots for young duelists who grew up watching their favorite dueling idols.

But Domino City was also famous for its beaches, thanks to its long coastline, temperate weather and as a major shipping port. Many people who wanted a break from dueling would take a stroll or a swim to relax.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Mana cried out in her usual happy-go-lucky fashion.

"We don't get to go to the beach often, so let's enjoy ourselves!" Syrus said.

"Yeah!!" The whole group cried out.

Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Chumley, Mana, Yubel, Alexis, and Blair were walking on the winding sidewalk that encircled the beach. They took a minute to let the sun's rays soak in and started to walk down the beach. It felt so different, and at the same time..........relaxing to be away from dueling and school. Jaden had rarely seen his friends outside their school uniforms and it felt nice that all his friends were gathered here to just have fun. It's a pity that Hassleberry and Jesse couldn't come.........

As usual, Yubel and Mana were both clutching tightly to their boyfriends. Chazz was blushing slightly and kept stealing glances over at Alexis. They had barely walked ten feet when they heard a male voice cry out to them.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

"Atticus! What are you doing here?!" Alexis said dumbfounded.

Sure enough, her brother, Atticus Rhodes, was running over to the group wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a red tropical style shirt with collar.

"I'm here for the beach and fun, what else?"

"More like taking photos of girls in their swimsuits." Alexis muttered under her breath.

He looked over at Mana and Yubel and put on his charm. "Ah, and who might you fine ladies be? I am Atticus Rhodes," he said smoothly.

Mana was a bit taken aback by him but nevertheless gave a small bow and said, "I'm Mana and this is Yubel."

"Yubel?! I um......wow, you....you look great! I hope you're doing well with Jaden then?"

"Uh...yes I am."

After an explanation for how Yubel had become human again, the group found the changing rooms and and split up into their respective genders. While they were changing, Atticus went over to where Jaden and Chazz was and whispered something in their ears.

"Eh?! Why would I want to do that?"

"C'mon Jaden, they're not going to notice, besides........."

Atticus took a pose with his finger pointing off into the distance.

"......Is it not a man's dream to see what he doesn't know? Is it not every guy's dream to see the beauty of a woman's body in its purest form?" he said with a shine in his eyes.

"Uh....I don't think the girls will be very appreciative....." Syrus said with an air of uneasiness.

Chazz however was more excited about the prospect of seeing Alexis. "Sure! I don't mind! How do you propose we do this though?"

"Simple. Take a look at the wall over there. On the other side is a man's heaven! All we have to do is to step on those wooden benches and hoist ourselves over the wall."

Meanwhile on the other of the wooden divide, the girls were also changing into their swimsuits. They had all wrapped their beach towels around their bodies and began undressing. The girls made sure to do a little shopping the day before. After all, Yubel and Mana both didn't have a pair, and Alexis and Blair wanted to show the other girls around town a bit more. Blair and Alexis found it funny how Yubel could be so shy and embarrassed when it came to picking out clothes or trying various swimsuits on, considering this was the same person that tried to unite the twelve dimensions. So it was no surprise that Yubel was also a bit uneasy showing off her body in public despite being perfectly fine around Jaden.

As Yubel took off her shirt she heard a scream and a split second later Mana jumped behind her and started groping her breasts.

"WAHHH!! Hey, stop that! That tickles!"

But Mana was having way to fun embarrassing Yubel. "Hmm, they are so round and firm!" She cupped each of her hands around one mound of flesh and gasped at their weight. "My my Yubel, I hope you're not smothering Jaden too much at night with these!

Yubel's face turned bright red, "N-no I don't! Besides, I don't want to squish him!"

"Hmm, but he must like being next to you at night yes?"

"I-I......."

"Hehe, I'm just teasing you. I know you love Jaden very much. You glomping him and smothering him at night is how you show your affection for him I think."

As the two duel spirits continued talking, Alexis thought she heard a voice from the other side that distinctively sounded like her brother. Sure enough, Alexis and the other girls looked up at the divide and saw Chazz's distinctive black, spiky hair.

"You-you pervert! How could you!! She instinctively grabbed a nearby water bottle and chucked it at Chazz. Before he knew what had happened, the water bottle hit him smack on his face and he felt backward onto his back and landed on the floor.

"Oh, rejected already?" Atticus teased Chazz. He stepped up onto the wooden benches and hoisted himself over the divide as well.

"Atticus?! I should have known it was you!"

"Hey Lex, how's it going? And don't you ladies look fine today?"

Alexis, already blushing now became furious at her own brother and grabbed a plastic bath bowl and hurled it as her brother's face as well. Once again, her aim was spot on and Atticus too fell off the wall and comically right on top of Chazz.

Jaden and the other guys could not help but laugh at the two and was glad that they didn't decide to peep and be knocked out.

About ten minutes later, the guys exited the changing rooms wearing swim trunks. The guys waited several minutes for the girls to come out and naturally, they were stunned into silence. For starters, none of them had ever seen them in casual swimsuits. The second reason was far more obvious.

"So Syrus, how do I look?" Mana asked while leaning forward right into the light blue-haired boy and smiling. She was wearing a two-piece light-blue swimsuit, with the bottom half consisting a sort of dress, and the top a pink bow in the middle.

"Y-you........you look very-very pretty......that eh....it suits you perfectly!" Syrus stammered out and blushing. Mana never got tired of Syrus's blushing.

Mana giggled and said, "I'm glad you like it. Alexis and Blair picked it out for me."

Alexis wore a red two-piece swimsuit that also complimented her curves as well. She didn't like showing off much skin either, and opted for a toned-down bikini type.

Yubel seemed a little more shy and decided to wrap a towel around her waist and kept on her loose jacket which was tied in a knot underneath her bust line. Mana and Alexis chose a black and purple bikini for Yubel after Mana insisted that Yubel looked the type to show off her body. Mana was a bit disappointed after all this time that Yubel wasn't going to make Jaden nosebleed.

"Are you alright Yubel?" Jaden asked her politely noticing the uneasy look she had on her face.

"U-uh yeah.........I suppose I'm....not really comfortable about showing off so much skin, especially around this many people."

"Anyways shall we get down to the beach?"

As the group started walking towards the ocean and onto the hot, white sand, Mana, Alexis and Yubel were drawing many stares particularly from the men for obvious reasons. Blair, being the least developed of the four, couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her older counterparts. She was wearing a one-piece swimsuit with ruffs and ribbons. It was an old one she had, and she got it because at the time she thought it looked cute.

There was a great deal of people here today they noticed. From fantasy couples, to tourists, to high school students, to surfers and more. As they continued to walk across the beach looking for a good spot to set up their beach towels and umbrellas, they drew several stares from the others particularly from the male population. It also didn't help that Yubel stood a good half of a head taller than the rest of them.

Alexis made a face and looked somewhat disgusted that men could be so.......atrocious and crude. In fact, the only person that didn't seem the attention was Mana. In fact, it looked like that she _enjoyed _ it.

"You don't mind all these perverts staring at you like that Mana?" Alexis asked the blonde.

"No, not really. I guess it's because I'm used to guys staring at me all the time, I don't really mind it." She looked down at Syrus and noticed his head bow down slightly. She pulled him closer to her and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Syrus, I only have eyes for you." And gave him a pick peck on the cheek, making him blush.

Eventually the group found a nice open spot on the beach about halfway between the high and low tide marks. They set up their towels, chairs and umbrellas and looked at each other to decide what to do first.

Blair noticed there was a open volleyball court open. She suggested that they start off with that as a nice way for all of them to join in for they hardly socialized like this at school other than dueling. There seemed to be a general consensus that they would play volleyball and in the afternoon, split up to do their own stuff.

For the first game, they decided to split up into girls and boys as the girls wanted their revenge on the boys peaking at them in the locker rooms, although it was only Chazz and Atticus that peeked. After borrowing a ball from another group of players nearby, they were about ready to start.

Since Chumley knew he wouldn't be of use to the guys, he decided to step out and be scorekeeper instead. The girls took their positions on one side of the court and the guys did the same on the other.

Alexis was in the back corner serving first.

"Service!" Alexis called and whacked the ball overhand.

The ball flew over the net and Jaden managed to bounce the ball back across the net. Unfortunately the ball flew towards Yubel who jumped and smacked the ball straight back in a spike. The ball rocketed toward Jaden and Syrus, who were on the front lines and literally jumped out of the way as the ball smashed into the ground.

"Point one for the girls team!" Chumley said.

"Good job Yubel! Keep it up!" Alexis called to her.

"Hehe, thanks!"

A few minutes into the game and it was clear why the girls were winning. Not only was Alexis pretty good but Yubel on the front lines made it easy for the girls to set up spikes because of her height. Blair also turned out to be pretty decent as she landed a few points as well. Alexis and Yubel seemed to be enjoying themselves, considering that both of them were trying to hit the ball at Chazz or Atticus rather than actually playing. The only one who was a decent player on the boy's team seemed to be Atticus, and Chazz was only so so.

The girls went on to score the first five points and after a lucky hit from Jaden, the ball went over the the guys. The girls had rotated and Yubel was in the back, thank goodness. Atticus served first and he aimed the ball toward Mana.

"Heads up Mana!!" Atticus called to her and hit the ball.

"Ahhhh!"

Mana tried to hit the ball but was a few inches too short. Naturally, she couldn't stop her forward momentum and fell into the sand right on her face rather comically.

"Wahh! Are you alright?" Syrus called to her.

Mana picked herself up, dusted her face a little bit and stuck out her tongue, "Hehehe, sorry, I guess I'm not that good at volleyball......hehehe."

Although Mana was dead weight for the girls, at the end, the game was lopsided and after a humiliating defeat of 21-12 in the girls' favor, they decided to change the teams.

They decided to play one more game, but instead chose to put the two couples on one side and hopefully even out the field a little bit.

Jaden served first. His first serve was a miss and he tried again. He had played some sports when he was in middle school and elementary but he had been really out of shape. His second try was better and the ball cleared the net. As each side scored points and Jaden got more used to the game, he felt more comfortable around Yubel as she seemed just like his other friends who cheered him on when he dueled.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this Yubel!" Jaden said after his team won with a 21-18 score.

"Uh-thanks....it's my first time playing......so....."

Mana cut her off. "Hey, great game you guys, man, that was intense!" Mana said.

"Yeah, anyone else hungry? I'm thinking about getting some lunch." Syrus said.

After two games of intense volleyball, the group decided to take a break and grab lunch and drinks. The group walked for a bit and found a series of shops that sold eateries. There was a hot dog and burger stand, there was a smoothie and ice cream vendor and so on.

"Hey, look over there Sy, they're selling fruit shaved ices at that stand, wanna share one?" Mana pointed out.

Sy blushed at this and stammered a yes reply.

They ordered a strawberry and peach ice, and went over to a small table in the outdoor dinning area. Syrus and Mana picked up their spoons and dug in.

"Hmmm! It's really good!" Mana said and scooped up another bite.

"You haven't eaten this before? It's not that uncommon."

"I don't really get a chance to eat human food, so I don't mind eating anything I think looks good."

A few bites into their ice treat, Mana had a fun idea. Her face made a mischievous sort of grin, contrast to Yubel's grin which had a slightly evil undertone to it despite the fact that she was no longer a demon.

She took her spoon and scooped up a large quantity of shaved ice and held it near Syrus's mouth. "Come now Syrus, open wide!"

Syrus nearly fell out of his seat. Mana was trying to spoon feed him a bite of shaved ice. "U-um, thanks.......but I.......I really don't appreciate it when......" but before he could finish, Mana stuck the plastic spoon of ice into his mouth and he allowed the sweet flavors enter his mouth.

"Oh sorry! What were you saying again?"

So while Syrus and Mana were enjoying their iced sweet, Yubel and Jaden decided on ice cream instead. Jaden chose a banana split to share with Yubel. He chose it simply because he thought it might be cheaper than getting two ice cream sundaes. Yubel didn't see it that way and felt otherwise.

"That's so sweet of you Jaden! You wish to get to know me better!"

"Eh?! N-no, that's not it.........I mean uh......you know........"

Luckily for Jaden, he was spared the explanation when Yubel decided to shovel a large bite of strawberry ice cream into his mouth.

"Oops Jaden! Looks like you got some ice cream on your cheek! Here let me clean that up for you......."

Jaden was expecting for Yubel to take her napkin and wipe his cheek, but instead she pulled him closer to her and licked the ice cream off his face, which nearly caused him to faint and fall out of his seat.

Yubel merely grinned one of her evil, seductive, yet heart-melting smiles and said, "Aw, what's wrong Jaden? You're face with the ice cream tasted really good!"

After sipping their sodas and eating their ice cream, they decided to split up and do their own things. Sy and Mana wanted to build a sandcastle together. Chazz, Alexis, Atticus and Chumley decided to walk to the nearby pier and check out some of the rides and games they had. That just left Jaden, Blair and Yubel to sunbathe.

As the four walked to the amusement park, their was air of awkwardness. Chazz felt bad for being a peeping tom. Alexis at least understood why her brother decided to peep on her, but Chazz was another story. Naturally, he wanted to apologize to her. So as they were walking on the pier looking around the various arcade games and such,

"Um......Alexis?"

"What is it Chazz?"

"I.....I wanted to apologize earlier for what happened."

"Are you still worried about that? It's really nothing actually, don't let it bother you too much."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I was just startled that's all. You should know that my brother has always wanted his younger sister to be some dueling pop star after I graduate. He told me a few years ago that he wanted us to do some sort of act after we got out of school."

"And?"

Alexis was about to reply to Chazz, but her brother cut in smoothly. "She ended up punching me in the gut."

Back at the beach, Blair had yet to see what Yubel looked like underneath her jacket that she kept on despite the heat. She didn't catch of a glimpse of her when in the changing rooms. Blair noticed that Yubel was very athletic even though she was still getting used to being a human and have yet to understand the finer details. She decided to have some fun and try to pull off her towel and jacket.

"Hey Yubel! If you want to sunbathe, you have to take off that jacket, besides, aren't you hot under there?"

"I'm uh...well......"

"C'mon take it off!!"

Blair stared in awe the minute she reached over, much to her protests and pulled off Yubel's thin jacket. As soon as she did, she let out a gasp and was at a loss for words. Jaden had seen Yubel scantily clad a few times before, but no matter how many times he had seen her, it still made him very uncomfortable and made him blush a deeper red than his Slifer Blazer. It was not long before many other passerbys took note of Yubel.

"Whoa, would you check out that chick! She's huge!" said one passerby carrying a surfboard under his arm.

"Yeah, totally man, she is racked!" commented his companion.

And the two weren't kidding. Jaden was not going to deny how terribly pretty and exotic Yubel looked. He had a good guess of what she might say and do, and he was not going to try it. While Mana and Alexis's beauty was worldly and gorgeous, and more delicate. Their curves complimented each other perfectly, not overly large and not too small. Yubel's beauty was different. For starters, Yubel's skin was tanned versus fair. A distinctive trait was her mismatching orange and teal eyes, and that gave her an otherworldly elegance about her.

Yubel's curves were more large and exaggerated and did not match her height. Her chest was massive, so much so that each breast was larger than her own head, and looked ready to burst out of her swimsuit if she took too deep a breath. Her slightly exaggerated hourglass figure was complimented by a thin waist and toned abdominal muscles. Instead of slender arms and legs, Yubel's were well-muscled, perhaps as a remnant of her demonic form, giving them a much more athletic of fitness type look. When all aspects of her body, her large bust, well-muscled limbs and stomach, long hair, tanned skin and immense height, Yubel could loosely be categorized as an Amazon.

It was kind of ironic. In Yubel's past life as a human, she found herself in Blair's place; jealous of other girls who were more developed than she was, partially because she felt that Jaden might start seeing other girls and not her anymore, and feeling that she wasn't that attractive. But now her past dream had come true, and she wasn't taking it well.

After spacing out for several minutes, Jaden pulled himself back to reality and turned to Yubel and tried not to close his eyes.

"Jaden........would you mind....helping me put suntan lotion on my back......" Yubel said lying down on her back. She gave him an innocent look but at the same time, there was something more to her voice........

He felt his hands shaking slightly as he poured a measure of lotion onto his hands. He gulped as he edged closer to his girlfriend to put the lotion on her back. He put his hands on her back and started rubbing gingerly. It wasn't so bad once he started getting used to it. He moved his hands up and down Yubel's back and could feel her immense strength from her wide and fit backside.

As Yubel moaned slightly, Jaden felt himself blush even more, if that was possible. He had to be careful in this heat, if he blushed too much, he might even faint. In fact, his body felt that it wanted to faint many times so far today.

When Jaden was finished he had to hold himself back from breathing out a sigh of relieve. It was not that he didn't like Yubel, it was simply he was not really used to her especially in human form. At least when she was still a card or a duel spirit, he knew how to deal with her. But his dueling skills have been rendered obsolete once Yubel was turned into a human.

No matter, Jaden put sunblock on himself as well and laid back on his towel as well. For a few minutes he enjoyed some privacy and there was nothing else on his mind other than his mind playing back his many duels.

But his alone time under the sun didn't last. He noticed a break in the sun and noticed that Yubel was clutching him. "Hmmm......I felt lonely over there by myself Jaden........"

"Hey! Don't go keeping him all to yourself like that!" Blair cried and ran over and laid down on his opposite side. Poor Jaden could not seem to catch a break nowadays and reluctantly allowed the two girls to sunbathe on top of him.

As Syrus and Mana were busy constructing their sandcastle, a group of guys came up to her and started flirting with her.

"Hey sweeties pie, why don't you hang out with us instead of this kid?" one guy asked.''

"Yeah, why are you hanging out with this loser when you could hang out with us?" asked another wearing a speedo.

"I....I.....um....that's very kind of you but......"

"Hey guys knock it off! You're making her feel uncomfortable. Besides I'm not some 'kid!' She's my girlfriend!" Syrus cut in. Everyone, including Mana was very surprised at his behavior. He always seemed meek and unresponsive but lately since being with him, he seemed to be more confident.

"Whatever, suit yourselves." And with that the guys left.

"Thank you so much Syrus, I'm glad you stood up for me like that."

"Hehe, no problem. I didn't know what I was doing actually, I kinda just saw that in a movie once and tried it."

Before he could say another word, Mana pulled him again into a tight hug. Syrus felt himself squished between her breasts and he simply melted at her touch.

The group did many more things that afternoon. They did a bit of swimming, they had some fun burying Chazz and Syrus in the sand, they tossed a Frisbee at each other and much more. Syrus, Mana, Jaden and Yubel all got to know one another a lot more that day. coming back from a different dimension and spending time with the person who was responsible for it all certainly was an interesting experience. Yubel seemed so different now yet retained her obsession with Jaden and still had sadistic tendencies, but the others realized that her obsession was because she and Jaden's past selves made a promise, and that whole ordeal was her obsession gone wrong. Coming to the beach today and just having some fun with everybody else helped to clear up any misunderstandings that lingered. And by the end of the day, Jaden finally started to get used to Yubel and actually started to accept her into his circle of close friends.

All too soon, the sun has already low on the horizon and the day was drawing to a close. Mana pulled Syrus close to him and sat him down on the wet sand. It certainly was a beautiful sunset. The sky was a mix of pinks, oranges, purples and blues all blended together as if a master painter had planned the landscape and worked his life on this masterpiece.

Both couples held their significant other in their arms and watched the sunset silently. There was no sound save for the crashing of the waves on the sand and the chirps of the seagulls as they flew overhead.

"Jaden? Do you think we can do this again sometime? It was fun!" Yubel said with a longing look at Jaden.

"I think we can."

Yubel pulled Jaden closer to her and kissed him on the cheek. And for the final time that day, Jaden blushed crimson.

* * *

Please read and review!

A/N: I know this whole fic sounded very cliched but that was sort of the point. I know that a lot of animes and manga are like this so I just thought that GX can be like that too. I also will note that this is the longest one-shot to date.


End file.
